


Handsome stranger

by mairyleo



Series: Romantic fics [7]
Category: British Actor RPF, Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Fluff, London, Pregnancy, Random Encounters, Romance, Shopping, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: I run into a handsome stranger at Fortnum and Mason. He accompanies me back to my hotel because my phone battery died and tells me his name - Taron.We meet again and I do something pretty stupid. Or maybe it's the best thing I ever did.Contains smut.Strangers to lovers romance with time jump.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Colin Firth, Taron Egerton/Colin Firth/Mark Strong, Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader
Series: Romantic fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Fortnum & Mason

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, sexual content

“I’m not sure which one I should get” I said to myself.

I was at Fortnum & Mason and the place was packed. It was almost Christmas and all these bloody tourists were too many for my taste. I wanted to get Christmas cookies for my parents though, and there was a variety of them that made it even more difficult to choose.

I picked it up one of the tin boxes and had a look at it. I guessed those were as good as any in here.

Just as I turned around and wanted to head for the check-out a man ran into me, almost knocking me over.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry” he said and I noticed his thick London accent with a hint of… Welsh? I smiled to myself at his cursing.

“It’s nothing” I said before looking up and meeting his eyes.

Damn, he was beautiful. He was around my height and his eyes’ colour were indescribable.

He kept looking at me and I frowned. Why was he not in a rush? Everyone was in a rush in London, especially right before Christmas.

“Can I make it up to you?” he asked.

I laughed “It’s all good” I wasn’t one to hold grudges. “Thank you”

I started walking past him and towards the check-out and he followed me. As I was standing in line I turned around and he was standing right behind me.

“Are you following me?”

His smile widened “No. I’m taking this” he held up another tin full of cookies and I felt so embarrassed.

“Of course, uh, sorry” I muttered.

I paid, stuffed the present in my bag and left Fortnum & Mason. I pulled out my phone to see the battery had died. Just my luck! How would I get back to the hotel now?

“You alright?” I heard the stranger’s voice behind me. He must have used the same exit.

I let out a breath “Not really. My phone died and I don’t know how to get back to the hotel” Why was I even telling him this? I would find another way to get back there.

“I can take you. Where do you need to go?” he looked at me sincerely.

I let out a laugh “You don’t have to do that. I’m sure you’re as busy as everyone is around here”

“I’m free, actually” he said slowly “So what’s your destination?”

I hesitated for a moment. For all I knew he might be a serial killer

“I won’t kill you” he smirked, as if he was reading my mind.

“Uh, sure” I said “My hotel’s name is Hub by PremierInn Westminster Abbey” I said.

He chuckled “Were the longer names already taken?”

I laughed at that. He wasn’t just beautiful, he was funny and nice too. He seemed like a true gentleman. Except that he nearly ran my over earlier. He could run me over with a bus any day of the week though.

“So do you know that hotel or…?” I trailed off.

“No” he shook his head.

I had a look at his thighs as he got the phone from his jeans pocket and my breath caught in my throat. He was wearing dark grey skinny jeans and his thighs were huge. I had a hard time dragging my eyes away from there and back to his eyes. He was still focused on his phone so he probably didn’t even realise.

“Ah yeah” he said as he zoomed into the Google Maps location. “It’s not far from here, we can actually walk”

I sighed “Okay, thank you. You could just tell me where to go and I won’t take up any more of your time”

He furrowed his brows as he looked at me “I’m going that way too”

We took a left turn and walked down one of the smaller streets.

“Oh wow, that’s a beautiful building” I said as we walked by a house with archways that were white and orange striped.

“It is, indeed” the stranger agreed. “You should see it inside, it’s even more beautiful”

I frowned “You have been here before?” It was a shop for quite expensive wines.

“Yeah I shot a movie here”

I stopped dead in my tracks “Are you… an actor or something?”

He looked at me confused. Was he so famous I was making a fool out of myself for not recognising him?

“Yeah, it’s nothing huge though” he said quickly. “We have to turn that corner and take a right turn after that” he continued.

I decided to drop the subject. There were a lot of struggling actors from what I had heard and I didn’t want to make him feel bad about it. I would still look him up later. He was too beautiful to not be a successful actor, but there was also an aura around him I couldn’t quite put that made him even more interesting.

“If you look to the right that’s Buckingham Palace” he said as we walked towards a four lanes road.

“Oh wow” I gasped as we stood at a pedestrian red light and I had a look at the Victoria Memorial and parts of Buckingham Palace behind it.

“This is really beautiful” I smiled as I looked at the nice stranger and he smiled back at me.

Something shifted and I gulped before we walked over the street and entered St. James’ Park.

“Are you new in the city? Or just here for a visit?” he asked nonchalantly.

“I’m here for a visit” I said before giggling as I saw a squirrel cross the road “I’m planning on moving here though”

“Oh really?” he sounded surprised.

“Would you rather not move here?” I laughed.

“No, it’s not that” he said and I glanced over to him as we were walking side by side. “I’m not here all that often”

“Oh really?” I said before I could stop myself “I thought you lived here”

He chuckled “What made you think that?”

“You sound like a Londoner” I said truthfully “But there’s… some other kind of accent to it I can’t quite put”

He looked at me, apparently amused “Is that so?”

I smiled and could feel myself blushing.

“I’m from Wales but I live in London” he explained “But I’m away on business quite often”

“Ah okay” I dead-panned. Not so unsuccessful after all, if he was away on business often?!

“Aw look at that” I swooned as I looked at the lawn and saw at least five squirrels sitting there

He chuckled “This is what I love about London. You feel like you’re in the middle of nature even though you’re not” he gestured towards the next main road we would have to cross and by that, leave this park.

“I love the parks, too” I agreed. “Makes you forget you’re in such a huge city”

We reached my hotel shortly afterwards.

“There we are” he smiled “I have never been here before actually”

“It’s quite a nice hotel” I said, lacking for something better to say.

“Thank you for accompanying me” I smiled.

“No worries” he shrugged “It was nice to talk to you”

“You too” I smiled “So do you at least tell me your name?” I smirked.

He chuckled and looked surprised yet again “I’m Taron”

He held out his hand and I shook it. His hands were warm and soft, despite the cold weather “It was nice to meet you, Taron”

“That it was indeed” he smiled.

Shots of warmth ran through me after we had shaken hands. He was a beautiful man and I definitely wasn’t used to someone like him.

“I hope you actually get to move here” he said as he stuffed his hands in his duffle coat pockets.

“Thanks” I smiled “I hope you get bigger projects on, Mr. Unsuccessful” I teased him.

He frowned before laughing “Thanks, I guess”

I took the lift up to my floor and let out a breath after I had shut my room door behind me. What just happened?

I charged my phone and as soon as it had 2 % I pulled up Google and typed.

_<<Taron actor>>_

Loads of pictures and films came up and I gasped. So he definitely wasn’t unsuccessful, eh?


	2. Star struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I meet again! Enjoy!

He had seemed like a struggling actor but he was in fact a millionaire. I couldn’t believe it. Why had he been that humble? I shook my head slightly. It didn’t make any sense. He had every reason to be proud.

My phone rang and I smiled. My friend Rachel was calling.

“Hellooooo”

“Hi Mary” she said happily “How is London?”

“It’s quite nice” I said nonchalantly. “I met an actor actually” I smiled

“Oh my God is Benedict Cumberbatch in town?” Rachel asked immediately.

I laughed out loud “Uhm no idea, but I didn’t meet him”

“James McAvoy?” she asked.

I rolled my eyes “No”

The line went silent then. Rachel was probably deep in thought who I possibly could have met. She was way more into movies and actors than I was.

“Who did you meet then?” she asked eventually

I smiled “Taron” I said proudly.

“Who?”

I grinned. “Taron Egerton”

“Have never heard of him before” she said disappointedly. “I thought you met someone famous?”

“He _is_ famous” I insisted “Just google him. He has done a lot of movies”

“Hold on” she said and I waited “Oh wow he’s beautiful” she said eventually

“That he is” I agreed “But – but there is something else to him that makes him even more interesting”

“Sounds like you like him. So how did you meet?”

“He nearly ran me over at Fortnum & Mason. Then my phone battery died and he took me back to my hotel.”

“Oh Gosh that’s so nice of him” she said “Isn’t he busy or something?”

“Yeah that’s what I thought too, but he insisted”

“Sounds awesome. Did you at least get an autograph or a selfie?”

I threw my hand to my forehead “No I didn’t. I totally forgot. And he told me he wasn’t all that successful so…” I trailed off.

“He seems pretty successful to me” Rachel said and I smiled.

“Yeah I don’t know why he was so humble about it”

“Well you could always see him again” she paused “Tomorrow”

My heart leaped “What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you see that he is scheduled to film a movie in London city centre tomorrow?”

“I didn’t actually” I said slowly.

Tomorrow was my last day in London before flying back home and I would give everything to see him again.

“Which movie is he shooting?” I asked.

“Apparently, it’s – Kingsman 3?” she said, sounding unsure.

“Oh cool” I swooned. I had seen pictures online and boy, he looked good in those suits, glasses and with that hair.

“Let me text you the address” Rachel said

“Where did you even find this?” I asked, surprised. I had no idea where she got all the news from.

“You should join Twitter, girl” she laughed.

I rolled my eyes. She had tried to convince me to join the peeps-verse for ages.

The next day rolled around. I had breakfast at the Pret-A-Manger near my hotel and it was pretty crowded for a Wednesday. Then I got ready and took the Tube to the address Rachel had texted me. Turned out it was quite nearby.

I walked towards the location and found out it was in the same area I had been in yesterday. It was a quiet side street. Everything around a suits shop was fenced up and there were already fans waiting when I arrived.

I joined the crowd and together we watched the film crew set up cameras and prepare the set. I was amazed, I had never seen anything like it before. I guessed I was early; the actors would only arrive after everything was set… Right? It wasn’t like I was experienced with those kinds of things.

The cameras were all pointed towards the Huntsman suits shop and the penny dropped for me. That right there was a Kingsman sign. I had gotten up to date yesterday and had watched both Kingsman and Kingsman 2.

“That shop has been blown up in the second movie though” I heard a girl next to me say.

“It could be a flashback” another girl said.

“If it is, I really hope we get Roxy back” the girl next to me said and I smiled. Roxy was one of my favourites, right after Eggsy.

People started cheering and I looked around and saw Taron arrive. It took me a split-second to recognise it was him. He was in a thick coat, glasses and his hair looked different from what I had remembered yesterday. He had Eggsy hair.

He smiled and waved to us and my heart was beating so rapidly I thought I would faint any minute. What if he actually recognised me? Surely not, he met so many people.

“Oh my God” the girls next to me giggled. “He’s so beautiful”

I nodded and bit my lip. He really was something else.

He walked into the shop and my heartrate went back to normal.

“Do you think they will shoot inside?” I asked the two girls next to me.

They looked at me and smiled “Oh no, he will shoot outside” They pointed towards the cameras “He might just leave the shop and that’s what they will film”

“Ah yeah, that makes sense” I laughed “Sorry, I’m not really familiar with those kinds of things”

“No worries” one of the girls said

I just wanted to ask them how long they had known Taron when somebody yelled “Action” and the door of the Huntsman shop opened.

I simply gaped at Taron. Unable to form words, or even breathe. He was wearing a dark red velvet suit and I couldn’t take my eyes off him.

They retook that scene of Taron walking outside, standing next to the Kingsman sign for a split second and walking down the steps and waiting on the pavement. I watched them in awe. As much as I knew it was Taron I only saw Eggsy in those shots.

I couldn’t unglue my gaze from his every move. He looked up and I swear for a split-second his eyes met mine. Or maybe I was just overreacting.

He walked over to us and started to take pictures and sign autographs. Oh shit, I hadn’t even thought of bringing something for him to sign.

I took a step back and glanced over to the other fangirls he already took pictures with as he moved down the line towards me. They were near tears and definitely losing their shits. Oh wow, the effects he had on people.

Taron was only a few inches away from me when I turned, walking down the street back towards the Tube station. I wasn’t ready to face his superstar self, I wanted to remember him the way I had gotten to know him yesterday.

I let out a breath as I reached my hotel room. I got my suitcase and rolled it out of my room. I took the lift back downstairs, checked out and took the Tube to Paddington.

I was sad to leave London behind, but I would be back very soon. I waited on the platform for Heathrow Express and got into my seat once the train had arrived.

I pulled out my phone and typed away on it. There was no way I would join Twitter but I texted my friend Rachel and let her know things went relatively well, depending on how you look at it. I didn’t know why I had chickened out talking to him again but it was probably for the best.

“Is this seat taken?” a male voice said and my heart leaped when I recognised him.

I looked up from my phone and my eyes met Taron’s. He smirked and gestured to the seat next to me.

“Taron?” I gasped “Uh – sure” I probably sounded like a complete creep.

“Thanks” he smiled as dropped his travel bag and got in the seat next to me. He felt so close, yet so far away.

He was back to his usual self I would guess. His hair was back to being ruffled, he had no makeup on and he wore a sweater. It made me love him even more that he didn’t travel wearing a suit or something. Even though I would give everything to see him in that red velvet suit again.

“What – what are you doing here?” I asked. How could I keep my cool around him yesterday?

He furrowed his brows before answering “Travelling to Heathrow airport” he paused “I think you are too? You know, since we’re in Heathrow Express”

He really had the audacity to tease me?

I let out a nervous laugh “Sure”

The train began to move and I tried to concentrate on everything but Taron being this close to me.

“You seem different” he said after a while “Not that I know you very well”

I smiled lightly “Different in what way?”

I glanced over to him and my eyes locked with his again. I had to supress a shiver.

“Like you googled me” he said seriously.

I laughed and could feel myself blushing. What would I say to that?

“Did you?” he asked.

I bit my lip and nodded. “Yeah. I just had to find out how unsuccessful you really are” I teased him and he chuckled.

“Why did you leave earlier?”

My heart stopped for a second. He had seen me?

“I – uh – I had to check out of my hotel and catch this train”

He didn’t respond and I was growing nervous. It was a stupid lie. There would have been enough time to meet him and then get where we were now.

“Uh-huh” he said.

We didn’t say anything for a while and I felt like I was about to explode. Taron Egerton sat next to me and I just lied to him?

“I am not into actors normally” I said quietly and wished I could back the words once they had left my mouth.

“Normally?” he laughed.

My whole body was tingling. Had I just told him I was into him?

“Yeah” I shrugged “I’m not even on Twitter” What I was saying didn’t make any sense and I didn’t have the backbone to meet his eyes.

“Sorry” I whispered “What I’m saying doesn’t make any sense”

“Well for all it’s worth –“ Taron started “I was glad to see you again”

I looked over to him and his eyes seemed so sincere, honest.

I was losing myself in his eyes, a man I had only just met and barely knew. He kept looking at me and I at him, unable to understand why such a pretty and talented man would spend his time talking to me of all people.

Then a thought ran through my mind. I couldn’t, could I? But you only lived once after all, right?

Everything happened in a slow motion after that. I caressed his cheek with my hand, feeling the light stubble underneath it. He kept looking at me and I turned his head closer to me, before pressing my lips to his.

He seemed taken aback but didn’t pull away either. He smelled uniquely like him. It took him a few seconds and then he put one hand on the back of my head and pulled me closer, kissing me with full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the present, enjoy!

I woke up and smiled, stretching my body deliciously. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking against the sun shining in. I turned around to face the window, looking out at the London skyline.

I felt a warm and strong hand on my waist and smiled. He moved a bit closer and was spooning me from behind.

“Good morning” he mumbled.

“Good morning baby” I smiled and turned around slowly.

He pulled me as close as he could and crashed his lips to mine. Our kisses always started out tender and soft but heated up in no time. We kissed languidly, as if we hadn’t only kissed before we fell asleep.

“I can’t get enough of you” he breathed out.

“Me neither, Taron” I smiled.

My smile faltered when I felt his hand travel down my body. I gasped when he dipped his fingers into my underwear.

He groaned “You’re so wet”

I looked at him, my eyes glazed as he continued to stroke me “Always for you”

“Oh, I know baby” he groaned.

I was right on the edge when he stopped his movements.

I opened my eyes and pouted “Are you kidding me?”

He smiled. I could forgive him anything.

“Straddle me” he whispered

I rolled him onto his back before sinking down on his already rock-hard cock. He stretched me deliciously wide and I scrunched my eyes shut. It was almost painful.

I opened my eyes to find him staring at me.

“You know we have to stop that soon, right?” I smiled at him.

He lifted his hands to cup my breasts and I threw my head back

“Never”

I giggled “You know what I’m talking about”

His hands travelled down my breasts and over my growing baby bump. I was addicted to his touch, now more than ever.

“We can still do this though” he whispered before caressing my clit with his fingers.

My jaw hit the floor and I was starting to clench around him

“Taron” I gasped.

“I know” he groaned and grabbed my hips, helping me to move up and down, back and forth.

My breath hitched as I felt my body starting to shake. I heard Taron groan and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me as we both came. My orgasms were so much more intense ever since I was pregnant.

I collapsed on top of Taron and he lay me on my back, kissing his way over my chest and over my belly. I giggled.

“You know what I dreamt about?”

“Me?” Taron asked cheekily.

I smiled “Yeah. In fact, I dreamt of our first meeting”

He lightly caressed my cheek “I think of that every day”

“And of our first kiss” I continued and smirked at him.

He grinned “Thank God for that”

“Do you think things could have gone differently?” I asked.

“What do you mean?” he frowned.

“If I hadn’t kissed you?” I asked “Or if you wouldn’t have followed me after I ran away because I was so ashamed?”

He smiled “There was nothing to be ashamed about. And I would have followed you, no matter what”

“You’re a stalker” I teased him.

His smile widened “Your stalker only, though”

I giggled. He was right about that.

I felt him kick and grabbed Taron’s hand to place it on my belly. He shot me a look and his eyes widened, as they did every time we got to experience this together.

“He’s awake, eh?” he smiled

“Yeah” I nodded.

“I can’t wait to hold you” he whispered.

I shivered every time he spoke to his son.

“Me neither” I smiled.

His eyes met mine again and he let his hand travel up and down the side of my naked body. I shuddered

“I love how you react to my touch” he whispered

“Better get used to it Mr. Egerton” I laughed.

“I’m planning on that” he smirked “Actually I’m planning to knock you up until the end of time”

I giggled “Let’s see how it goes with our first baby”

I wasn’t as overly excited as Taron was. I certainly wouldn’t mind trying to get pregnant again, though.

“Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy this” he smiled.

“Oh, I love this, Taron” I ran my hands over his chest. “And I love you”

The way his lips twitched every time I said those words made me swoon.

“I love you too, Mrs. Egerton”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
